


Necessity

by artemisia3000



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fuck Or Die, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Rimming, Self-Denial, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisia3000/pseuds/artemisia3000
Summary: Legolas is drugged with an Elvish date-rape poison that is fatal within days unless the victim mates with another. He refuses to use a Mirkwood elf for this purpose because, as their Prince, they cannot refuse him, so to his mind, they cannot consent. Thranduil, out of his mind with fear of losing his son, begs Elrond to save him. Elrond, ever the kind healer, does what he needs to do to save Legolas's life.This one-shot was inspired by my previous story, Compulsion, though I've changed some important elements. Much like Compulsion, this is basically just elf porn.
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 22
Kudos: 125





	1. Poison

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Compulsion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213325) by [artemisia3000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisia3000/pseuds/artemisia3000). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have come here after reading Compulsion, you will find that Chapter 1 borrows heavily from the first chapter of Compulsion but you will see I changed some vital details of the basic plot and added lots of new stuff to it. Chapter 2 is completely new, all smut from start to finish.

Thranduil considered himself steady and unshakeable, even in the most dire of circumstances, while others around him succumbed to their weaknesses. There was little that he prided himself on more than his strength of will and his ability to think rationally. He once, many centuries ago, bore torture with as little outward sign of being affected as a servant seeing to an unpleasant yet familiar task on his chore sheet. So even he was surprised by how quickly most of his defences collapsed in the face of the rapidly deteriorating state of his beloved son that night. 

The evening went out of its way to give him the distinct impression that there was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary at first. A midsummer feast at Mirkwood full of his subjects and a small party from Imladris. His kinsmen celebrated the changing season with an abundance of Dorwinion’s finest supplied by the nearby Lake Town, while some of the Noldor started a dance near the dais. With irritation, he noticed Elrond had completed his rounds of greeting all of Thranduil’s advisors as he began to make his way over to the Elvenking himself with an irritating smile, before coming to sit at his table.

Thranduil was thus grateful when Legolas distracted him from having to make conversation with the Peredhel by discussing his recent tour of the realm’s outer reaches, as it allowed him to indulge his son in conversation instead of Elrond, who, while well-meaning, irritated him sufficiently to make him ache to justifiably lose his temper, just once. Thranduil was patiently listening to his story but as Legolas began his account of one particularly unpleasant encounter with a spider, he was alarmed to watch all colour drain from his son’s face as he began to shiver. 

“Legolas? Are you well?” he kept his voice even but he could not help panicking. At the same time, he saw Elrond turn to Legolas with concern.

“I… do not know,” replied Legolas nervously, “I feel cold.”

Elrond’s eyes met Thranduil’s before he leapt into the familiar role of the healer-statesman, while Thranduil stared at the scene around him, uncharacteristically unsure of what to do. Elves did not get cold. As Elrond reached to examine Legolas, Thranduil saw his concern turn into worry. Picking up Legolas’s cup, Elrond swirled the deep violet liquid carefully before bringing it up to his nose, his face impassive for a fraction of a moment until his eyes widened with a gasp.

“Poison,” he mouthed to Thranduil when he finally looked up to meet his gaze.

That was enough impetus for Thranduil to take control of the situation. He picked up the goblet carefully, setting it to the side and, after a moment’s hesitation, called for a servant to bring it into his chambers without coming into contact with it and to leave immediately once the task was complete. Using both hands to assist his son, who seemed uncharacteristically weak, he helped him rise from the table. Stealing a quick glance towards Elrond, satisfied that he was following, he led them both to his private chambers.

***

Legolas had little memory of leaving the high table or the increasingly loud arguments that his father was having with Lord Elrond as he slept but which he knew he heard. He woke up in his father’s bed with no memory of falling sleep. Struggling to piece together the unfamiliar circumstances that led him there, he became aware of three things at the same time now that most of the alcohol that was making it hard to think earlier had left his system. One, his father and Lord Elrond were still in the room, looking tired and extremely unhappy. Two, he felt cold even under the layers of blankets that now covered his body. Three, something was very, very wrong.

Legolas closed his eyes and wished for sleep to take him again but he had no such luck. Elrond had evidently noticed that he was awake and was now moving towards Legolas, his hands reaching for his face, eyes full of concern. As he reached the Prince, placing a gentle hand on each side of his face, unintentionally pressing lightly on the loose braiding around his temples, he felt Legolas move into the warmth of his hands, even as he continued to shiver. 

“It affects him still. I am sorry,” whispered Elrond, “it is exactly as we thought.”

Unable to comprehend anything that was happening, Legolas furtively looked around the room, as though searching for answers. Thranduil made a hesitant move to reach for his son from the other side of the bed, though as he sat next to him on the bed, he hesitated and fell just short of reaching Legolas. For the first time in at least a century, Legolas felt scared and he felt small, more like an elfling than the seasoned warrior that he grew up to be. He resisted the urge to crawl deeper under the blankets and hugged himself. 

“What is wrong with me?” he finally spoke.

After a quick glance at Thranduil, Elrond took a deep breath and began to answer in the calm, detached manner of an experienced healer, “You were poisoned, by a concoction we believe to be caethalhoer. It is extremely rare, and with good reason, but we do know a little about it, from mostly second-hand accounts. At this point, however, we do not know whether you were the intended target or if the poisoner got the wrong glass but your father has devoted significant resources of the realm to investigating the incident. As far as we know, you were the only one affected.”

Legolas gasped silently as he processed this information. Looking at their grim faces, he knew he should be worried but he struggled to understand why they looked so concerned. He felt a little weak and definitely cold but it did not seem life-threatening.

“What are the symptoms of this poison?”

Pausing to take a deep breath, he continued, “What we understand from the records, the initial symptoms include weakness and an unshakeable feeling of coldness, though some accounts, paradoxically, describe fever. It seems it affects every victim slightly differently. If the poison is not counteracted, it progresses to extreme fatigue, paralysis within a couple of days, followed by death.”

“So there is an antidote then?” Legolas asked hopefully. Elrond took another look at Thranduil who avoided his eye contact and kept his gaze fixed on a pair of antlers on the wall as if seeing them for the first time. 

“The poison was designed to compel the victim into submitting to the poisoner. I am so sorry, Legolas, but from what we understand of the poison, the only way to counteract its effects is to couple with another.” Elrond paused, before adding more quietly, with a degree of regret in his voice, “And from what we know of the poison, we believe that it requires… penetration.” 

Legolas blanched as he felt the world as he knew it collapse around him and he gave up all attempts at the artifice of strength and, curling into himself, began to weep softly. With immense gratitude, he felt himself drift in and out of consciousness before unhappily returning to the present. Both his father and Lord Elrond were still sitting at either side of his bed, watching him as if he might bolt. After silently passing Legolas a glass of elderberry juice, which he took gratefully, Thranduil finally spoke in a deceptively calm tone of voice, as though he were discussing the adequacy of grain reserves in preparation for a long winter and not the defilement of his drugged son.

“Legolas, we will find you a mate. Someone suitable, someone who will make this easy for you. I will make the arrangements, though your input would be appreciated. Perhaps it is easier for someone in your position as you can have your pick of suitors, all of whom would be honoured to serve their Prince.” For the first time in his life, Legolas thought he was going to be sick. 

The feeling passed but he still needed time to collect himself sufficiently to respond, before finally whispering, “No”.

Thranduil and Elrond started to talk over each other, until Elrond yielded to his friend, who was finally able to speak without being interrupted, “Iôn-nín, I’m sorry but you must do this. You will die without it. I would rather this happened differently but it is no matter now—“

“No. I will not couple with someone who yields to me because of my position and authority. I will not force one of my subjects to sate a carnal need, if not desire.”

“Then perhaps one of the Imladris elves—” Thranduil attempted.

“Neither will I bed an elf who is compelled into my bed by Lord Elrond,” he continued in a pained but determined voice. “Whether they yield because of my crown or his is immaterial. It is compulsion, nevertheless. I cannot do it.”

This time, it was Elrond who spoke up, “Legolas, please consider your options. This is a matter of life or death. It is not compulsion. It is necessity. You are only in the initial stage of the poison’s effects. You will feel your body grow weak and within days you will not even be able to move. Please do not throw your life away.”

“I am sorry. But I will not allow it to corrupt me.”

***

To Thranduil’s eyes, Legolas had never looked as young as he looked now, not since he was an elfling. He still wore the fine silver tunic from last night over the same pair of black leggings, though Legolas had broken several of the clasps as he shivered violently in this sleep so he looked more dishevelled than he had ever looked in his life. It broke his heart to see Legolas crumble before his eyes as his expression alternated from misery to shame to resignation.

Thranduil felt himself panic — really, truly panic – for maybe the first time in a millennium. Excusing himself so he could speak to Elrond alone, he slipped into the adjoining study and impatiently waited for his friend. A minute later Elrond walked in and silenced the Elvenking with an elegant and well-practised gesture of his index finger before he could even begin.

“I know what you are going to say and my answer is no. We cannot simply find him a mate and force them upon him. Your son will not allow it.”

“For all of your talents, Elrond, you cannot read minds,” Thranduil sneered and took a deep breath before continuing, his visage less sure and more strained than when he started. He avoided looking at Elrond, fixing his gaze to the wall as he continued. 

“If not them, then you,” Thranduil paused before adding quietly, “ _please_.” For once in his long life, Elrond seemed shocked into silence and it took several long moments for him to compose himself. 

“Thranduil, I am not sure you are thinking straight. Legolas is like a son to me. I could never do such a thing.”

“It is _precisely_ because he is like a son to you that you must do it,” Thranduil uttered in an emotion so tender that his friend did not think he had ever heard him speak that way before. “Please. Do not let him die if it is in your power to save him.”

Elrond took a steadying breath before replying, “Do you understand what you are asking me to do?”

“Yes,” he replied without a hint of hesitation.

“You wish for me to bed your son?”

“No, Elrond, I do not _wish_ it. I wish that my innocent, untouched son had never been drugged with a poison that necessitated his defilement. I wish my son could let go of his naïve, flimsy morals just long enough to lie with one of the many, many lovely elves of my realm who would undoubtably be ecstatic at the opportunity.” He paused to gather himself before continuing, “But if you do not do it, my choices will be limited to letting my son die, instructing one of my elves to take him against his will or bedding him myself.”

“Could you do it?” Elrond asked curiously. “You assign the task to me, though Legolas is as close to me as my own children. But could you?” Thranduil took a deep breath.

“Yes,” he replied, pained, but with absolute certainty. “I would do anything to save his life. But please, Elrond, do not force me to do that, for my son’s sake if not my own.”

Elrond was silent for several long minutes as he considered the proposition. Thranduil felt relief as it appeared that Elrond was on the cusp of giving in but of course he only wished to speak longer.

“The poison requires penetration. Legolas is, as you say, untouched. This could traumatise him, Thranduil.”

“Not as much as death would, I assure you,” he replied acerbically. “Though I am sure that you have sufficient experience – as a healer and an elf – to minimise any _discomfort_.”

“And if he turns me away?”

“Then you must persuade him,” he sighed. “I am confident that you will find a way.”

Several long minutes passed during which Thranduil began to feel desperation grip his heart before Elrond finally nodded. “I will try.” It was all Thranduil could do to refrain from something as unbecoming as sighing loudly in gratitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I need your comments and kudos to breathe (by 'breathe' I mean 'to keep writing'). This is only my second story so any feedback you might have about things you liked and didn't like would be very much appreciated.


	2. Antidote

Elrond could not remember the last time he felt so conflicted in his feelings on a matter as he was now. He wanted Legolas well more than anything yet he felt extremely uncomfortable by the obvious aspect of compulsion and the inherent difficulties in a young Prince consenting to anything when the alternative was certain death. Even as he bathed in preparation for the task – which in itself made him feel ridiculous, like a bride getting ready for her wedding night – he could not help but reflect on Legolas’s beauty and he felt the small treasure chest of prurient thoughts that he sometimes had about the young elf, which was usually kept firmly closed, open against his will. But Elrond was not someone who gave into temptation at the expense of another so if he could not control his thoughts and desires, the very least he could do is do the absolute bare minimum of what was required but go no further.

Taking solace in his decision, he dressed in a simple ruby gown that opened at the side, and steeled his frayed nerves for what he had to do. In effect, this boiled down to bedding one of the most beautiful elves in Middle Earth who could not stop him without succumbing to death, at the same time as attempting to refrain himself from deriving too much pleasure from the act and ending things before they could go further. But if anyone could do it, it would be Elrond so although he took several deep breaths as he felt his integrity being tested, this did not stop him from striding purposefully towards Legolas’s chambers. They had no time to waste.

When he knocked and gently let himself in, he was, to his shame, arrested by the beauty that lay before him. Legolas had changed into a sheer night gown, which revealed every lithe line of muscle, elegant bone and sinew in the right shade of candlelight. But his deathly white visage and visible tremors were sufficient to remind him of both his purpose in this room and the urgency of the task. Before he could settle on what to say, Legolas beat him to it.

“Have you come to convince me to change my mind?” Legolas asked warily. “Because I will not, whether it is my father who entreats me or you do.”

“No, Legolas,” he paused as he picked out the most suitable words before setting for something that, he hoped, at the very least, would be sufficiently clear. “I have come to help you myself.”

“Oh,” he breathed and blushed crimson as understanding dawned on him and Elrond was immediately grateful that he would not have to elaborate.

“I am not your subject, nor your father’s. Nothing compels my presence here but my desire to see you better.” He was not sure why he felt driven to explain why it would be he who would be bedding the young elf instead of another but at Legolas’s sceptical look, he added, “I would be remiss in my duties as a healer if I did not at least try.” The room is silent for several long moments, as both of them seemed to consider what it meant _to try_ in this context.

“I have never done…this before,” whispered Legolas, looking like he might fall apart at the seams. 

“I know,” Elrond replied quickly – too quickly – and he cursed himself for the hint of awe and arousal that he heard in his own voice, even as he tried to temper it with comfort and understanding.

“It is all so clinical,” Legolas replied sadly, looking down at his hands. “I had always imagined that my first time would involve more... desire.”

Elrond’s heart broke for him, even as he felt himself torn. He had intended to approach his task with clinical detachment so as to not take advantage of the unfortunate circumstances and he still believed that this was the best way forward but he could not lie to himself and pretend that there was not a small part of him that fervently wanted what he was about to do, a part that he intended to hide from Legolas until his hand was forced by his own compassion.

“It does not have to be clinical,” he replied even before he had time to settle on a course of action. “The unfortunate circumstances that led us here and the necessity of it do not preclude desire, Legolas. They do not preclude _my_ desire.” Legolas seemed to turn this over in his head before nervously nodding his head as another shiver rippled through him.

“Will you permit me?” Elrond wanted to be sure before he took another step.

Legolas nodded shyly, looking away, before adding so quietly that Elrond almost missed it, “Thank you.” Legolas seemed nervous, as if unsure of what, if anything, he should be doing, as he continued to shiver.

“Is the feeling of coldness getting worse?” Legolas nodded, as Elrond was reminded of the urgency of the task. “May I hold you?” This time Legolas nodded more nervously but unequivocally.

Elrond approached the bed slowly, as if Legolas were a wild animal who might bolt if spooked, and moving slowly, slid under the covers. Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, he pulled the lithe, trembling Prince into his arms so his chin rested on his shoulder, and wrapped his arms tightly around him to try to warm him up. He felt relieved when he heard Legolas’s breath hitch but blamed it more on his body heat than his body. As he laid him across his chest, pulling him in even closer around the waist while his other hand skimmed up and down his back in an attempt to warm him up, he was hearted to hear the shiver subside even as he felt Legolas’s heartbeat speed up.

He was not sure how to feel about the way his body has already started to react to the ethereal creature in his arms as he felt himself begin to harden but he supposed that necessity precluded any real guilt he might have otherwise felt. He felt Legolas shift above him in an attempt to get more comfortable and he was startled when Legolas had inadvertently moved his hips against him in a way that allowed him to feel that the Prince was already rock-hard, Elrond’s shame at his response was the only thing that held back the growl that threatened to escape his mouth as he did everything he could to stop his body from reacting further. 

Looking down at Legolas, he could not miss the lost look painted on his face and felt compelled to soothe the young elf by lowering his lips to him, kissing the top of his silken head of golden hair before moving forward just enough to kiss the alabaster skin on his forehead. He felt Legolas’s breathing speed up and his cock twitch enticingly where it still rested on his hip and Elrond tried to rein in his body’s reactions to the temptation above him, lest he frighten Legolas. Just as he focused on his breathing, he heard Legolas speak so quietly that he almost missed it.

“I do not know how… to,” he confessed, gesturing vaguely around the word ‘how’. Once again, Elrond’s heart broke for the young elf and he swore to himself that, if nothing else, he would make the experience a pleasurable one for Legolas.

“You do not have to do anything, Legolas,” he replied immediately in what he hoped would be a reassuring voice, as he moved forward just far enough to see his face before placing a gentle kiss on his brow. “May I?” 

As Legolas nodded slightly with what appeared to be relief, Elrond moved his lips from his brow to his cheek, reaching his jaw, as he peppered that perfect, ethereal skin with light kisses. Moving a fraction further so he faced Legolas, he looked at him with an eyebrow raised in a silent question and when Legolas nodded once more, he leaned forward to place the most gentle, tender kiss he could give, intending to let it remain a near-chaste, closed-mouth kiss. Legolas, however, seemed unprepared for the new sensations and as soon as Elrond’s lips touched his, he released a small mewl that had Elrond deepening the kiss on instinct before he could stop himself. As he licked Legolas’s sweet lips, he felt light-headed as he felt the Prince part his lips without his earlier hesitation. 

Cupping his jaw gently with one hand, he began to kiss him deeply, as he tried to pour into the kiss everything he had ever felt about Legolas’s beauty and effortless grace, which made Legolas moan softly, the sound going straight to Elrond’s loins. When he pulled away, he could not help but notice the light flush that peppered the Prince’s face or that his breathing had taken on a more ragged tone, which only added to his desire, and when their eyes met, his breath hitched to find his pupils dilated.

“May I remove this?” he asked, gesturing to Legolas’s night gown, even as he had already begun to regret the boldness of removing the only item of clothing the young elf was wearing. He did not want to push him too far too soon but they were running out of time. He watched his face for another nod, or at least some indication that he was crossing a line.

Instead, Legolas whispered, “Please,” even as he kept his eyes trained on Elrond like a hawk. Pulling up the garment, he was careful to keep Legolas’s lower half covered by the blankets to preserve as much of his modesty as he could under the circumstances, though not even his strong will and good intentions could keep him from staring at every inch of his newly-uncovered body, even as he quickly hid much of it out of sight.

“You are beautiful.” The words fell from his lips before he could stop himself, making Legolas blush further. 

Shifting lower, he brought his lips back to his jaw and very gently began to press a trail of wet kisses down his neck. Not wishing to frighten him, he ever-so-slightly added the blunt pressure of his teeth, even as a small, dark side of him wished to sink his teeth into the pristine ivory column of his neck. However, it appeared that even his gentle touch was sufficient to overwhelm Legolas, who had began to moan in earnest at Elrond’s ministrations, his hands wrapping fiercely around his shoulders. 

Elrond continued his descend until his lips gently traced over a nipple, making Legolas buck slightly against him as one of his hands flew into Elrond’s hair, while the other squeezed his shoulder. Elrond repeated the gesture until he began to buck against him with less restraint, before he seemed to catch himself and cease moving as much as he could. Encouraged by his reactions, Elrond descended lower, his tongue skimming across his stomach before coming to settle around Legolas’s hips, tracing lazy patterns with the tip of his tongue where his bottom half remained cordoned off by the blanket.

Looking up to gauge his reaction, Elrond’s breath hitched when he saw how wrecked Legolas looked already, his skin flushed and covered in a light sheen of sweat, his eyes dilated and his lips contorted around a pained moan. Elrond flirted his hand over where the blanket met his skin and leaned down to lick around his hip bone before looking up once more, seeing nervous anticipation but not quite enough to constitute consent for what he wanted to do.

“Legolas, the treatment of the poison is clear and it does not require… that is to say, we do not have to…” he uncharacteristically floundered as he tried to find the right words in the face of the debauched-looking creature before him and his own ever-mounting arousal, but as he saw the unmistakable lust on Legolas’s fair face which flashed for a second with disappointment at his words, he lost himself to his own improper desires, his voice breaking, “But I long to take you in my mouth, if you will allow it?”

He watched through his lashes as Legolas’s hand in his hair tightened involuntarily as he left out a desperate whine and, threading his other hand into Elrond’s chestnut hair, he took a deep breath before whispering softly, “ _Please_.”

That was all the permission that Elrond needed. Taking a steading breath himself, he skimmed his hand over where the blanket met his skin, lowering his lips to his navel once more to press down an open-mouthed kiss before worrying it with his teeth harder than he had permitted himself before, as he felt Legolas’s breathing speed up. Not wishing to waste any more time, he raised himself to rest on his elbows as he gently lowered the blanket, his lips following the trail of Legolas’s unearthed skin, until he uncovered his straining erection, which jutted up against his stomach, making his own cock twitch at the sight.

Pressing his lips to the base, he nudged it with his nose as he inhaled the earthy, musky smell that seemed distinctly Legolas and he let out a low groan. Meeting Legolas’s lust-blown eyes, he wet his lips as he heard his breath hitch above him, and began to slowly lick around the shaft from the base to the tip while Legolas panted beneath him, broken moans escaping his flushed lips as he watched him intensely. Legolas felt exquisite in his mouth and he did everything he could to repress the urge to swallow him down in one move. Instead, as his lips reached the head, he used a hand to angle the shaft towards him as he licked the sensitive underside in teasing strokes as he felt the hands in his hair tighten enticingly while Legolas released a long groan. 

He felt himself begin to lose control so he pulled back just far enough to say, “If I do anything you do not enjoy or you wish for me to stop, you can say so at any point and I promise I will stop.” Legolas growled but seemed too far gone to articulate his thoughts so he just nodded fervently and gripped him even tighter by his hair, before forcefully relaxing his hands a little.

Locking gaze with Legolas’s hungry eyes, Elrond lowered himself an inch and wrapped his lips tightly around the tip, groaning involuntarily at the slightly salty taste of precum, as Legolas’s eyes fluttered shut and he arched his body almost completely off the bed, releasing a long, lavish moan that he made no effort to contain. Elrond gave him a moment to compose himself before he once again locked eyes with the Prince and proceeded to take him deeper in his mouth as he began to suck him in a firm, steady rhythm as Legolas’s hands tightened painfully in his hair and his hips trembled under the effort of not bucking into his mouth, filling Elrond with unexpected affection at his attempts at being considerate, even in such circumstances. He suddenly longed to break his composure, as fragile as it was, though he knew he should tread carefully.

Elrond focused everything into making this as pleasurable as possible for him as he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked him more firmly, taking him so deep that he felt his cock graze the back of his throat, as Legolas grew louder and began to tremble all over. Elrond was sure that the cause of the tremors was the pleasure he received from the act but he could not get his cold-induced shivers out of his mind, which once again reminded him of their urgency.

He pulled away enough just far enough to say, “There is no need for restraint, Legolas. Use my mouth as you wish. I will not break,” surprised by the unconcealed lust in his own voice, even as Legolas mewled and began to thrust into his mouth with abandon. Elrond longed to do this for hours, if he could make Legolas hold out that long, but time was running out and he reluctantly let him race desperately towards his release. He only hoped that he did not mind that his first time was so rushed, though he supposed, that was likely the norm for first times anyway.

He felt Legolas approach climax as his hips began to stutter erratically and he fucked his mouth so hard Elrond almost choked, and although he pushed down his own mounting desire as much as he could, the feel of him filling his mouth with almost brutal thrusts was so arousing that he could not help but rub himself against the mattress in a futile attempt to find some relief as he moaned around Legolas’s cock. Suddenly, Legolas gripped him tighter by the hair and, with a moan that broke into a scream, spent himself down Elrond’s throat in a series of long, hot spurts, his cock twitching in his throat through the aftershocks, never more so than when Elrond swallowed around him, before Legolas’s head fell back and his hands loosened his grip. 

Removing his mouth gently, he released Legolas and crawled up to rest beside him, feeling warmth flood through him when Legolas immediately wrapped himself around his body, before Elrond turned them both so his arm and leg surrounded him as Legolas faced away from him, pressed deeply against the contours of his still-clothed body as messy blond hair lightly tickled his neck. They both seemed content to rest there for as long as it took them to recover until Legolas broke the silence. 

“I am sorry if I hurt you. It was just… I could not stop myself.”

“Legolas,” Elrond chuckled gently, “there is no need to apologise. You did not hurt me. In fact, I enjoyed it very much.” He felt Legolas’s tense body relax slightly in his arms as he stroked his hand up and down his side soothingly as he felt his earlier trembling return, even as he tried to angle his painfully-hard cock away from Legolas so as not to startle him.

Brushing the curtain of long golden hair that rested on his chest over Legolas’s shoulder, revealing his long, alabaster neck, Elrond could not help himself from pressing a series of wet kisses down his neck as Legolas sighed contently. It was not long before his sighs developed a distinctly breathier quality and his breathing once again broke into an erratic rhythm as Elrond recognised the tell-tale signs of arousal even as he marvelled at how little time it took him to recover. Suddenly, Legolas snaked his arm behind him and clumsily reached for Elrond’s hip, as he pressed himself closer within his embrace, before letting out a small disappointed whine. 

Realising that he would not elaborate, Elrond leaned in until his lips were almost brushing Legolas’s ear and asked, in a whisper that made Legolas moan unexpectedly, “Is something wrong?”

“You are still clothed,” he responded as if it were obvious. 

“Do you wish to undress me?” As Elrond’s moist breath touched his ear, he felt a full-body shiver course through Legolas as he felt the Prince audibly restrain a moan. Glancing over, he was surprised to find that Legolas was once again hard and it did not appear that he was willing to wait long.

“Yes,” Legolas moaned, “please.”

Elrond gripped his shoulder and, turning him to face him, pressed him into the mattress as he reached down for a long, wet kiss, which Legolas eagerly returned as he began to writhe under him, his hands clutching at Elrond’s shoulders as if he did not know where to put them. Sitting up completely, Elrond slid off the bed and stood at full height as he began to remove his robe, his eyes glued to Legolas as he searched for any doubt or hesitation but found only desire and a degree of impatience. The Prince looked magnificent sprawled out nude on the large bed, his ivory skin contrasting pleasantly with the ruby sheets as his golden hair circled him like a halo, his high cheekbones flushed as his cock strained against his stomach. Not wishing to drag it out any longer, Elrond efficiently slid the gown down his shoulders and let the material fall to his feet, standing there completely nude for a long moment as he watched Legolas trace his eyes over his body, his eyes widening when he reached his cock.

He watched as Legolas shifted forward on the bed until he was inches from where Elrond was standing and sat up as he extended a hand towards him, making Elrond inhale sharply when he felt his fingers land on his collarbone before cautiously tracing his chest and stomach, coming to rest anxiously on the hip, as though he wanted to explore further but lacked the courage. Just as Elrond was about to speak, he suddenly felt the smooth fingertips gently touch his cock, making him gasp, before they hesitantly traced the length of his shaft as it twitched under his fingers. Looking at Legolas’s face for any discomfort but finding only curiosity and desire only added to his arousal as he contemplated his next move. Legolas had beaten him to it.

“Can I taste you?” he asked softly as Elrond felt his blood rush downwards in a dizzying swoop as he bit his lip to stop himself from moaning. He could only nod in response while he focused on restraining himself against the overwhelming desire that threatened his control.

He watched helplessly as Legolas gripped him gently at the base as he looked down and, leaning forward, carefully pressed the tip of his hot tongue to the head of Elrond’s painfully hard cock, before licking it tentatively in featherlight brushes, pulling a groan from Elrond’s throat. As he continued his inexperienced exploration, Elrond was surprised to find himself dangerously close to the edge, especially when he saw the Prince use his other hand to palm himself. Threading his fingers into Legolas’s hair, he used his fingertips to gently push him back as his own head fell back and he attempted to regain control of his reactions. Legolas’s lips had left his flesh but his hand continued to hold him loosely, which made the task more difficult.

“Did I do something wrong?” asked Legolas timidly.

“No,” Elrond laughed kindly as he lowered his head to face Legolas, his breath hitching at the look in his eyes, “it was too good. It was too much.” The small crease of worry had lifted from Legolas brow as he smiled beatifically.

“How should we…” Legolas asked, his voice suddenly full of nervous anticipation, and Elrond could not resist reaching out and cradling his face reverently.

“We can do this any way you wish, tithen-nín. Perhaps as it is your first time, it would be easier for you to take me—”

“No,” he replied abruptly, seemingly surprised with his own forwardness as he paused to consider his words. As Elrond waited for him to continue, he added, more shyly, “I want you to take me.”

Elrond choked back a groan as he concentrated on his breathing, not wishing to put any pressure on the young elf.

“Are you certain, Legolas? I would enjoy it either way so this is not something you need to allow for my benefit.” Legolas seemed to realise some kind of reply was required of him as Elrond could practically hear that cacophony of excitement, nerves and doubts echo through his mind as he formulated his response. Just as Elrond had almost given up on waiting for an answer and was about to speak again, his doubts greater than they were before, Legolas finally spoke.

“I want you to take me,” he repeated as he blushed furiously. “I have… imagined it before.” 

This time, Elrond could not hold back the deep, luscious groan that now fell from his lips as his mind raced to fill in the blanks in glorious technicolour. He was not so conceited as to think that Legolas meant with him but it was sufficient to his overwhelming arousal to imagine the beautiful, tempting elf before him touching himself to such images. He desperately wanted to ask for more detail but he did not want to take advantage of the circumstances by embarrassing the young Prince.

He leaned in for a hard kiss as he pushed Legolas back on the bed until he had pressed him into the mattress, as his tongue explored his mouth hungrily and his fingers stroked his sides. He moaned when he felt Legolas glide his hand down his back before settling it cautiously on his backside, as he pulled him closer, both gasping when their erections met. Elrond felt the situation running away from him and taking Legolas’s hands in his, he reluctantly pulled away as he checked his face once more for any signs of reluctance or doubt and, finding none, leaned down to retrieve a jar of salve from his robe. Legolas was breathing harshly as shivers coursed through his body.

“I will prepare you. Lie back and spread your legs,” he saw the flush on his cheeks spread to his chest as Legolas complied. “There will be some discomfort and possibly some pain at the beginning but it should pass quickly. I will go as slowly as you need and if at any point you wish for me to stop or slow down, you must tell me.”

At Legolas’s uncoordinated nod, he scooped out a generous amount of the salve until his fingers were practically dripping with it and, leaning down for a deep kiss, he rested his weight on his elbow and gently brushed his entrance with his lubricated fingers. As soon as he did so, Legolas’s eyes shot open and he gasped, breaking the kiss.

“It tingles,” he whispered, surprised.

“Mint,” Elrond explained while he paused his hand, assessing the situation, “It is not for everyone but I am rather partial to it. We can use something else if—”

He was interrupted by Legolas’s moan as his eyes fluttered shut and his head shook furiously. He was not sure whether his reaction was in response to the sensation or his words but he felt himself commit his reaction to memory as he pressed the blunt tip of one finger just past the tight ring. Pausing to allow Legolas to adjust as he felt the muscles contract around him, he was momentarily overwhelmed as he imagined what it will feel like to slide himself inside something so tight, before forcefully regaining control over himself. 

“Have you ever done this before?” Even to his own ears, Elrond sounded deeply aroused. At the minute shake of Legolas’s head he was surprised to find himself awed and breathless by the fact that he would be the one to introduce him to this, even as he distantly remembered the unpleasant reason why they were doing it in the first place.

The tight muscle around him relaxed just enough for him to slide his finger in deeper as he watched Legolas’s face for pain. Finding none, he pressed another finger just inside, pausing as Legolas clenched down around him, his face crinkled in discomfort and anticipation, and once he grew accustomed to it, Elrond slid in deeper as he gently scissored him open as Legolas began to pant. He finally added a third finger and as he saw a distinct expression of pain settle on his brow, he deftly crooked one of his fingers until he watched all discomfort melt from Legolas’s beautiful face as he arched sharply into him with a long moan. 

“What was that?” Legolas groaned brokenly.

“I thought you would enjoy that,” Elrond said smugly.

There was a long pause while Elrond continued to gently stretch him, not wishing to overwhelm him, before Legolas whispered, “Do it again.”

Elrond chuckled gently as he repeated the motion, drawing an even louder moan from Legolas which went straight to his cock as he began to writhe on his fingers, attempting to bring them deeper into his body. Elrond was patient, so very patient, but even he had his limits and watching Legolas try to spear himself on his fingers as he made the most decadent sounds was testing his resolve to go slowly as he yearned to sink himself inside that lovely, lithe body. In spite of himself, he reached out a long, elegant finger once more, brushing against that sweet spot with a little more friction, as Legolas keened.

“Please… I’m ready,” he breathed as his eyes flew open, his pupils so dilated that they looked violet.

Elrond took a deep breath as he continued to patiently stretch him open, “I do not want to hurt you.”

“If you do not fuck me right now, I will come from your fingers alone. Please.”

There was only so much temptation that Elrond could resist before yielding and the sight of the lithe Prince writhing on his fingers as he begged Elrond to fuck him was clearly his limit. He kissed him once more as he gently removed his fingers, making Legolas whine at the loss, before he pulled back and reached again for the salve. Meeting Legolas’s eyes, which looked almost feral with desire despite the hint of anxiety that had returned to his eyes, he slicked his cock generously with the salve as Legolas followed the gesture hungrily, before lining himself up so that the tip of his cock brushed his flesh but moved no further. Legolas surprised him by arching up and capturing his lips in a bruising kiss, plunging his tongue in Elrond’s mouth with a moan, making Elrond’s hips twitch forward of their own accord until he had just barely breached Legolas. He felt Legolas stiffen imperceptibly around him even as he continued to plunder his mouth, and Elrond slid inside in small, careful movements until he was buried to the hilt.

Pausing to allow Legolas to get used to the intrusion, as his walls fluttered intensely around him and his face creased in pain, he broke away from his lips to place gentle kisses down his cheek and as he reached his jaw, descended down his neck, gently worrying the skin with his teeth before soothing it with his tongue, making Legolas moan as he slowly relaxed around him. The intense, tight heat that now held him in a delicious vice was absolutely breathtaking and the urge to pound into him to chase his release became overwhelming; his concern for Legolas was the only thing that held him back. It had been a long time for him and as he felt his every nerve ending alight with want, merging into need, he groaned involuntarily as he felt Legolas’s cock, still hard despite the discomfort, twitch against his stomach in a positively enticing way. 

Finally, as he began to feel his control slip through his fingers, he felt Legolas’s long legs wrap around him more tightly as he began to gently rock up unto him. Tearing away his lips to meet his gaze, and finding only desire in his eyes, Elrond began to thrust into that delicious heat in small controlled movements that felt sublime and drew sounds from Legolas that only intensified his desire. It was not long, however, before Legolas’s writhing became more urgent and he felt him grow impatient beneath him.

“Harder,” Legolas moaned as he tried to impale himself on his cock. 

That was all the permission that Elrond needed to dissolve the binds of his self-restraint. Using his hands to spread his thighs further, wrapping them higher around his body, he bent Legolas’s sinfully flexible body at a sharper angle and began to fuck him with deep, powerful strokes, raising himself onto his toes for leverage as Legolas breathed through broken groans, his thighs pulling him deeper with every stroke, as he grazed his nails down Elrond’s back. 

Elrond felt dizzy as waves of intense pleasure coursed through his body and as he felt Legolas approach climax, he pivoted his hips without slowing down until he heard him cry out and clench around him. Continuing to pound into him with a feral intensity, as he grazed his prostate over and over, he felt Legolas break as the toned legs around him tightened further, pulling him impossibly deeper, as Legolas arched his body off the bed on every thrust. Winding his arm around him, Elrond gripped him by his lower back and used the additional leverage to fuck into him with brutal precision. He lowered his lips to his ear and as he bit down roughly on the sensitive tip, he felt Legolas explode around him as he cried out in ragged sobs and erupted against his stomach, his walls clenching almost painfully around Elrond, his back arched almost completely off the bed as his head fell back.

It took every last shred of will power for Elrond to stop himself from following him into climax as he felt his post-coital body slowly begin to relax around him, even as Legolas continued to twitch and writhe in a highly distracting way, his voice hoarse and his breathing ragged. He desperately wanted to give in and find release but as he held the beautiful Prince in his arms, he was struck by how vulnerable he looked, even in his sweaty, flushed, debauched state, and he knew he could not live with himself if he took advantage of his drugged state to seek his own pleasure. Taking a deep breath, he began the excruciating task of pulling out of the tight, still-fluttering body around him as gently as he could, his breathing strained from the effort. He dropped down next to Legolas and closed his eyes, as he fought for control over his own body, even as he remained as hard as before.

Just as he did so, Legolas rolled over towards him and rested on his shoulder, while Elrond attempted to shift his lower body away from the very tempting, completely nude Prince who was now draped over his frustrated body. After a long moment while he caught his breath, Legolas raised himself and leaned down for a gentle, open-mouthed kiss which stole Elrond’s breath away as he felt his control slip. That minute slip in concentration was all that his treacherous body needed to plunge his tongue into his mouth as he shifted immediately towards Legolas, pulling him in deeper. He cursed himself as he felt Legolas stiffen momentarily, before his hand drifted perilously lower and tentatively gripped his painfully hard cock. 

Pulling his lips away just far enough to speak, as he kept his hand on his arousal, Legolas whispered, “You did not finish?”

Elrond took a deep breath as he futilely tried to temper his arousal. “No.”

“You did not… want to?” Elrond groaned as he felt his hand stroke him gently, as if on instinct, even as confusion radiated from his voice.

“More than I have wanted anything in a very long time,” he answered honestly through gritted teeth as he wondered how much torture he would be expected to endure as he paused to catch his breath before explaining. “But I did not wish to take advantage of you.”

He sighed in relief and frustration as he felt his hand leave him as Legolas sat up to face him, his fingertips instead brushing over his chest. Elrond wearily met his eyes, not sure how much more he could take but grateful that the end seemed to be in sight and he could leave to seek relief on his own.

“I have imagined this before,” Legolas whispered.

“Of course, and it is perfectly natural that you would think about—”

“I thought about you.” Elrond closed his mouth in surprise as a shiver ran through him before he could contain it, uncharacteristically lost for words. “I imagined how you would feel if you took me from behind.”

Elrond almost stopped breathing as he fought to cling on to his control, his eyes closing shut as he fought against the images his words evoked. At the same time, Legolas pressed his body into his and Elrond was startled to find him half-hard already as he felt the final grains of his sanity flee him. With a growl, he surged up and clasped him in a bruising kiss as he plunged his tongue in his mouth, drawing a soft moan from Legolas, pressing the young elf deeply into the mattress with his full strength. Checking for any signs of reluctance in his eyes and finding only lust, he flipped them over effortlessly so that Legolas faced away from him, sitting up on his hands and knees, as he heard his breath hitch. 

He draped his body over him as he kissed him on his neck before licking a long stripe down his spine as Legolas trembled beneath him, arching his body into him when his tongue reached his lower back. Elrond had not planned on doing this but he could not resist the chance when presented with such a tempting opportunity and he continued his trail lower until his tongue laved at Legolas’s entrance, making the Prince gasp in surprise as he bucked back into him, the taste of mint tingling pleasantly on Elrond’s tongue. He felt heady as he pressed his tongue firmly inside as Legolas moaned and spread his legs wider, and he continued to tease him until Legolas could not take it any longer.

“Fuck me,” Legolas choked, “please.”

Unable to do anything but comply, Elrond lined himself up as his other hand gripped him by the hip, and slid into the tight heat with a hiss. Still stretched from before, Legolas needed no time to adjust before he began to buck into him, trying to pull him in deeper. Elrond buried himself deep inside him and began to thrust into him ruthlessly, all of his earlier restraints and reservations gone. Snaking an arm around Legolas, he grasped his rigid cock in a firm grip and stroked him in time with his thrusts while a litany of curses fell from the Prince’s sweet lips as Elrond rapidly reached the point of no return. Legolas felt exquisite around him and he could not stop himself from seeking his release as he pounded into his delicious body. 

Elrond marvelled once more at the Prince’s recovery as he felt him approach climax for the third time and released his cock to grip him firmly by his slim hips as he continued to fuck him with deep, brutal thrusts, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back into him. Suddenly, he heard Legolas cry out as though in pain, his golden hair dancing wildly around him, his head falling back, as he felt his orgasm rip through him. As he felt his walls clamp down on his cock, his body vibrating with need, Elrond’s hips became increasingly uncoordinated as he could contain his desire no longer and with a deep groan, he spent himself deep inside Legolas over several long, frenzied thrusts as his fluttering muscles continued to milk him through the aftershocks. 

As he fought to catch his breath, Elrond rested his head on Legolas’s flawless, sweat-stained shoulders while Legolas hung his head, his muscles relaxing beneath him. Pulling out as carefully as he could, he collapsed on his back, pulling Legolas into his body as he fell, warmth thrumming through him as he felt his elegant arms tighten around his body, his head falling onto his chest. He felt deliciously spent to the point that he could not even bring himself to regret going further than he intended, though he was sure the regrets would come later. He felt Legolas’s breath even out and he was relieved to find that he had finally stopped shivering. They remained holding one another, on the cusp of sleep, until Legolas lifted his lips just far enough to speak.

“Thank you”, Legolas whispered into his skin with such reverence that Elrond felt his heart break at the absurd tenderness of it, placing a small kiss on his forehead even as he felt a distant desire to take the Prince once more take root before he stifled it under the weight of his moral convictions. Legolas would live and Elrond knew that the culprit behind the poisoning would be found soon, so Legolas’s ordeal was over. Still, he could not stop himself from replaying the experience in excruciating detail in his mind as he tried to commit every moment to memory.

It would be many years before his doubts and reservations would crumble away sufficiently for him to give in to his improper desires for the Prince once more, though until then, he knew he would not be able to stop himself from revisiting those painfully erotic memories when he found himself alone, even as they filled him with guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hesitate to give me feedback on what you liked and didn't like. I live for your comments and kudos.


End file.
